Flipped: A different Inuyasha story Part Two
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: -Discontinued- You know Flipped, right? Switched up characters? Different Parts? Well, add two new love interests, some new feelings, a family reunion, and a couple unveiled secrets and pasts, and you got something a whole lot crazier. Welcome to Part Two
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: You want my disclaimer? Go here: kiotsukatanna(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Flipped(hyphen.You know the little minus sign)Disclaimer(hyphen)57548964

Just don't forget to replace the words in parenthesis with the real thing. And just in case the link isn't good enough a disclaimer...

I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL INUYASHA SHOW OR CHARACTERS. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

But I do own this story and I feel that I KINDA, SORTA, own this Inugang, you know? I mean, this is basically like a parallel world and this Inugang is basically parallel versions of the Inugang right? So, don't I have SOME SORT of right to this alternate Inugang? I'm not saying that I completely own them but I believe I have some right to them!

-Rumiko Takahashi pops up out of nowhere with her army of lawyers- Oh REALLY? -threateningly holds up really fancy lawsuits-

O.O Erm... I was just kidding?

-Takahashi nods, triumphantly- That's what I thought. -She disappears-

...Before you ask, Yes. This does happen often... -sigh-

---------------------------------------

A/N: -sing song voice- I'm baa-aaaacccckkkk!!!! n.n -giggle- Did you guys miss me? And here you have the first chapter of Flipped: A different Inuyasha story, Part Two, which took FOREVER to get inspiration for! . Ugh! But it's finally here! ...Although it's slightly shorter than my usual chaps... but at least it's here, right? n.n ...right? ...-crickets chirp- What the- How did these crickets get in here?! -sigh- Ah well.

READ THIS NEXT PART. IT'S IMPORTANT.

n.n Okay. Now that I've got you're attention... I'm going to make one thing very clear to all of you. I know that in anime people have odd hair colors or eye colors for absolutely no reason at all. Take the Sailor Moon characters, some of the Fruits Basket gang, Ichigo Kurasaki from Bleach, and others. They all have one thing in common. They have odd coloring for no reason.

But I'm going to say this once and only once... That is anime. That does not apply to this story. My story is being REALISTIC. If someone has a weird hair color and they're not a demon or I have not mentioned that they have contacts or their hair is dyed or bleached, then they are going to have a reason for having that coloring. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as you have noticed have white blond hair and golden brown eyes. There's a reason for that. I didn't just do that to make them look more like their original selves. I HAVE A REASON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? This story may be based on an anime but that doesn't mean that anime rules apply to this. . OKAY?

Got it? Good. n.n That is all.

--------------------------------------

Japanese Volcabulary:

hanyou: half demon

hai: yes

taijiya: slayer

ne: Doesn't really mean anything. Just a little thing you can add to the end of a sentance, sort of like adding 'eh' to the end of a sentance.

Name:

Kiken-na-inu mori: Dangerous Dog Forest

------------------------------

n.n Thank you for being so wonderful and editting my chaps for me, Atelaar! I really do appreciate it!

-----------------------------

Episode One: The Beginning

The night was quiet. Possibly peaceful, but maybe not. But it was quiet. Unusually quiet really. As if the whole world had gotten together and decided to be silent. To be quiet. It was strange really, and maybe even a little disconcerting having the continued calm that filled the night air. It was rather dark too, but not dark like the night when no moon filled the sky, besides only half of the moon was dark this night. Half Shadow. Half Light. It was funny. On these nights, the moon was one half dark and one half light. Like the forces of good and evil mixed in one, constantly fighting for who will grow the next night. Dark or light. And depending on the night, either the dark or the light side of the moon grew, eventually becoming in one week's time, a moon of light or a moon of darkness. Ironic that this would occur on tonight of all nights, seeing as what had occured only hours before...

The silence continued on. Tonight the moon was one half light... and one half darkness... Two such contradictory things forced against eachother... just as had occured today, and hopefully would occur soon. Evil and good had seen eachother today but evil had slipped away into the darkness, sneaky as always. Someday, evil and good would meet, just as it had been for centuries now. No. Longer than centuries. Far longer. Since the start of the world and even farther still. But for now, quiet was settling. Calm and peaceful...

"I still say we should have kept looking."

The female monk let out a long, drawn out sigh of irritation, as a twitch started at her eyebrow. Perhaps calm and peaceful were too much to ask for...

"I swear, Kagome," Sango stated through clenched teeth. "If you say that one more time..."

"Hmph," was the hanyou turned human's reply as she folded her arms in her green kimono sleeves, glaring with night blue eyes.

It was night as had already been told and after quite a while of mindless wandering and arguing, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had set up camp for the night. Most of the arguing had come from Kagome herself who wanted to continue traveling so they could find Inuyasha, but when reminded of the state she would be in tonight, the half demon shut her mouth and agreed to stop for the night, albeit with much reluctance.

So, now here they sat in a clearing in Kiken-na-inu mori, named as such because of a certain hanyou's former residence in it, around the fire that had been built to shed light in the darkness and keep them warm; an agitated female monk on one side of the flames and a glaring dark haired human on the other.

"I'm just saying..." Kagome started.

This time it was the violet clothed slayer who sighed. "Kagome, we've been over and over this. We have no way of knowing where Narakuna might have taken Inuyasha. And besides that " He then motioned to the bandaged foot laid out in front of him. "We couldn't go much farther anyway with my foot like this."

The black haired girl merely closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Hmph. Well, it's not my fault you tripped on a tree root and busted your foot. You should have watched where you were going."

"Well, even if Miroku hadn't hurt his foot," Kirara interjected, "we still wouldn't be able to go because you're human tonight."

Kagome turned her dark blue gaze to the young cat demon at whom she now glared. "Oh sure, brat. Tell the whole world my secret, why don't you? Better yet, why don't you go tell Narakuna? I'm sure she'd LOVE to know my period of weakness."

Kirara frowned and crossed her arms, pouting sullenly. "Well, you don't have to be sarcastic."

The dark haired human rolled her eyes. "Oh, I have no reason to be sarcastic at all."

"Hmph," the young cat demon replied, before allowing a smirk to curve her lips. "I suppose I'd be snippy too if I was going through my time of the month."

Sango snorted with laughter while Miroku's eyes widened, face flushing at the turn of topic.

Kagome blushed, spluttering. "Wha- You-you little brat! How dare you- I'm not- You- Shut up! I am not!"

Kirara blinked her eyes a few times and asked, innocently," You mean, it isn't the half moon and you're not human?"

"Well- You- I-" the hanyou turned human stuttered. "Shut up! Of course, I'm human! But I'm not- It's not- You-" Kagome simply cut off there, unable to do anything more but sit there red-faced.

The young cat demon snickered at the dark haired human's embarrassment. "Geez, mutt. It's so easy to get you flustered if you know exactly what to say. Besides, I know that you don't have yours for another-"

"Can we change the subject, PLEASE?" Miroku cut in, face pink and placing large emphasis on 'please.'

Sango chuckled, brown eyes dancing in amusement at the taijiya's flustered discomfort. "Hai, Miroku." The female monk then proceeded to turn the topic to more important matters, much to the slayer's relief.

"Okay, so far we have no knowledge whatsoever of where Narakuna could be hiding with Inuyasha," Sango stated, her face serious. "And truthfully, I see no way of us being able to track either of them."

"So... what?" Kagome said, glaring accusingly at the female monk. "You're just going to give up like that? You're not even going to try to find them?"

"I didn't say that," Sango replied, returning the glare. "I wasn't finished, Kagome." She cleared her throat. "Now as I was saying... this does not necessarily mean we give up or not look for them. This just means we need more information before we go searching for either Inuyasha or Narakuna. We can't just go searching blindly all over Japan, hoping we just happen upon them."

"Perhaps we won't have to do either," Miroku said.

Kirara furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean, Miroku?"

"What I mean is, maybe we don't need to go looking for them at all," the slayer stated.

"What?" Sango said, staring at the slayer in surprise.

"What?!" The dark haired human shouted leaping to her feet. "What do you mean 'we don't need to go looking for them?!' I thought we weren't going to give up!"

"We're not, Kagome," Miroku said. "What I mean to say is, if you recall what Narakuna said, she told me that in kidnapping Inuyasha she wished to... do things to him that she hadn't the chance to do with Sesshoumaru. But," Miroku raised a finger as Kagome AND Kirara opened their mouth to speak. "She also believed that it would be far more painful for Kagome to view this herself. So, that being the case, rather than us go to her..."

"She'll come to us," Sango said, understanding lighting her features.

"Oh, I get it!" Kirara cried excitedly. "Narakuna will have to come to us for her plan to work!"

"That is correct," Miroku smiled. "So, if that is the case, all we need to do is wait for her to seek us out, or more specifically, Kagome."

Any conversation after that, Kagome tuned out as she frowned, burying herself in her thoughts. _'So, Narakuna's going to come to us, ne? Huh.' _The dark haired human paused, anger filling her. _'If she's done anything to you, Inuyasha...' _She lifted glaring night blue eyes to the sky above.

And still, the silence continued.

-------------------------------

It was dark. Not much more could be said.

Golden brown orbs squinted, trying desperately to peer through the darkness that permeated his vision. He couldn't see anything at all. Hadn't they ever heard of a lamp or even a candle? ...whoever 'they' were...

Inuyasha released a low growl of frustration as he once more tried to tug at whatever was binding his wrists to the wall behind him. It felt smooth and cool, almost like metal, and he could hear a chain rattle whenever he tugged, so he supposed it must be some kind of handcuffs that had been attached to the wall. His arms had been bound in such a way that they were stretched out just a little above his head, allowing him to stand, but not much else. It didn't help that he had woken up to find himself slumped over in such a way that his shoulders had grown sore from being torn between the weight of his body and the wrists attached to the chains above. He could almost swear that he had dislocated at least one of his shoulders...

He had no more time to think of this as a door creaked open, finally shedding light into the darkened room he was in.

Inuyasha squinted at the sudden light as his pupils painfully contracted. But as soon as his eyes had adjusted, he opened his eyes fully once more and took in the room that he was in.

He blinked in surprise. It wasn't quite what he expected. He had thought that he would be in some kind of dungeon or whatever but instead his eyes were met with a rather fancy room, not extremely fancy but fancy nonetheless.

"Ah. So you've finally awoken."

Inuyasha jerked his head towards the voice and was met with the slightly smirking face of Narakuna, who was wearing a dark violet kimono embroidered with small mahogany spiders that matched the color of her eyes.

The white haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Narakuna. I should have known..."

The demoness chuckled, her smirk growing just a little wider. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, reincarnation of Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the title. "This 'reincarnation of Sesshoumaru' has a name, you know."

Narakuna's smirk grew wider still as her mahogany orbs flashed malevolently. "Of course, but why bother to speak it when my reasons for having you here do not call for it? After all, you're no more than a copy of Sesshoumaru, but a copy, nonetheless."

Inuyasha ground his teeth in anger, glaring hatefully at the dark haired demoness. How dare she call him no more than a copy! He was Inuyasha Taisho, not Sesshoumaru! Hell, they didn't even LOOK that much alike, apart from coloring! He was NOT a copy! ...Or was he? ...

The boy of the future blinked at the thought. Where did that come from? He shook his head furiously. It didn't matter. He glared at Narakuna once more. He wasn't a copy and no one, especially not Narakuna, was going to tell him otherwise!

Narakuna narrowed her eyes slightly in glee. She had caught the pause, the flash of doubt that had flashed through his eyes. This was good. Now that she had planted that little idea, perhaps she could grow on it later... But now was neither the time or place. Other more important matters needed taking care of at the moment.

"So, what? Are you just gonna stand there all day smiling to yourself or are you gonna tell me why you kidnapped me?" Inuyasha said, still glaring.

Narakuna chuckled at Inuyasha. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a few little pecks at that little idea... "You have more spirit than Sesshoumaru. He would not grow so angry and he would also not shout as you are doing. He would have stayed calm and cooly analyzed the situation. He probably wouldn't have ended up like this at all." Narakuna sighed slightly as she turned her head away, faking disappointment. "I was expecting so much more from the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru..."

Inuyasha found himself growing increasingly angry at Narakuna's words. "What the hell's with all the Sesshoumaru comparisons and didn't I just tell you that I have a NAME?"

Narakuna turned back to look at the white haired boy, an eyebrow cocked. "And didn't I just tell you that I wish not to bother speaking it when my reasons do not call for it? Why bother with the name?" She smirked again. "You're Sesshoumaru's reincarnation, after all, nothing more."

Inuyasha bristled at that. Nothing more? How dare she! He was more than Sesshoumaru's reincarnation! How dare she say he was anything but! He clenched his jaw, half fearing what would come out of his mouth if he allowed himself to speak.

"Heh," Narakuna said. "Speechless, are you? Or have you nothing more to say?" She shook her head as if disappointed once more. "Really. I was expecting much more than this from Seshoumaru's-"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha screamed, before he could stop himself. He clenched his jaw once more afterwards, breathing heavily through his teeth, as he glared venomously at the demoness before him.

Narakuna was unable to stop the small smirk that crossed her lips. This was good. Very good. Now with this mixed up in his head, she had leverage for later use. She mentally chuckled in her mind. Now that was sure to be very entertaining... She smiled at her sadistic thoughts.

"What're you grinning at?" The boy of the future snapped, catching the smile.

Narakuna chuckled. "Nothing that is of your concern, Human. But I suppose it is about time I did what I came here to do." The demoness snapped her fingers and the light padding of feet were heard when Kanna stepped into the room, face emotionless and blank.

Inuyasha blinked, staring confused at the little girl. Why did Narakuna call a small child and -- he glanced down at the round mirror in her grasp -- what was with the mirror?

Narakuna smirked at Inuyasha. "I take it you have not yet met the taijiya's little sister?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Taijiya's little sister...? He glanced at the little girl. Could this be the little sister Miroku had spoken of all those weeks back...? He furrowed his brows. But that couldn't be right. She'd died, hadn't she...?

The dark haired demoness chuckled once more. "Yes. She is the taijiya's little sister. And yes, she was dead and is now alive. But I will not go into the details of how this is so. I'd rather not explain and instead do what I came to do."

Inuyasha's face turned to one of surprise as he turned his head to take in the little girl's features. Come to think of it, she did look similar to Miroku and she did have the same black hair and violet eyes...

"Kanna. You know what to do."

The boy of the future's face turned confused as he started to lift his head, but movement from Kanna caught his eye and turned his gaze back to her. His eyes were met with his own reflection. He furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak...

His eyes widened as he felt a pulse fill the air around his body, a sudden feeling of deja vu permeating his senses... when he suddenly felt a tug somewhere in his chest area.

His eyes widened further in shock. Was that what he just thought it was...? He was answered as he felt another tug at this chest, a little harder than the first, and a little painful. Now he knew why the feeling was so familiar... this was just like when Hisoka tried to steal his soul!

He gritted his teeth as another tug came, harder than the last and still more painful. He wasn't going to have his soul taken again. He'd make sure of it.

Narakuna frowned. That was odd. With most of the victims that had had their soul stolen, the soul had usually slipped out of their body by now. Hm... Now wasn't that strange...

She mentally shrugged. Ah well. She supposed she could put it down to the fact that he was Sesshoumaru's reincarnation. She wouldn't expect Sesshoumaru would be so easily overcome by a simple soul sucking mirror so she supposed his reincarnation was no different.

She smirked as she turned triumphant mahogany orbs at the obviously straining white haired human. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his pain with a kind of sadistic glee.

The demoness finally smirked once more as she turned away and headed towards the door. "You might as well give up, Human. No one has ever overcome the soul sucking mirror. You will be no better despite being Sesshoumaru's reincarnation..." She paused, as if thinking. "But then again..." She smirked over her shoulder. "...Where would be the fun in that?"

Inuyasha mustered up the best glare he could in the state he was to which Narakuna merely chuckled at before finally exiting the room.

The boy of the future gritted his teeth as a harder tug came, far more painful than the first had been and struggled to keep his soul IN his body where it belonged.

Inuyasha thought, furiously. 

He clenched his jaw as another tug came, before restarting his struggle once more.

Continuing to go unnoticed, a pair of scarlet orbs watched under furrowed brows.

---------------------------------

A/N: READ THIS NEXT PART. IT'S IMPORTANT.

. -Agitated look- Since there are some of you who probably didn't read this where I posted it above, I'm going to put this down here too.

NOW READ THIS! I MEAN IT! IT'S IMPORTANT!

I'm going to make one thing very clear to all of you. I know that in anime people have odd hair colors or eye colors for absolutely no reason at all. Take the Sailor Moon characters, some of the Fruits Basket gang, Ichigo Kurasaki, Daisuke from DNAngel, and others. They all have one thing in common. They have odd coloring for no reason.

But I'm going to say this once and only once... That is anime. That does not apply to this story. My story is being REALISTIC. If someone has a weird hair color and they're not a demon and I have not mentioned that they have contacts or their hair is dyed or bleached, then they are going to have a reason for having that coloring. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as you have noticed have white blond hair and golden brown eyes. There's a reason for that. I didn't just do that to make them look more like their original selves. I HAVE A REASON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? This story may be based on an anime but that doesn't mean that anime rules apply to this. . OKAY?

Got it? Good. n.n That is all.

Now, I mentioned all of this because someone had been confused when I mentioned in my author's notes for the last chap of Flipped: Part One, that one of the things in Part Two was gonna be that, and I quote," We learn a secret about Inuyasha (Ever wonder about his coloring?)" They didn't understand what I meant. So, I just wanted to clear this up for future reference. n.n Thank you for your time and the next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Demonstration

_A/N: Okay, I'm back! I know it's been a month but I talk about that at the end of the chap. Now, as you've probably noticed by now, I've been replying to your reviews by Review Reply. I'll probably continued replying that way so... that's all I need to tell you NOW. So, here's the next chap for you! _

Japanese Vocabulary:

kaze youkai: wind demon

Episode Two: 'Demonstration'

The hallway and room were silent, Narakuna's steps having faded long ago. Elven ears listened closely for any noises that may suggest Narakuna's return, but fortunately, all was silent. Scarlet orbs flickered toward the doorway as she walked forward, each step taken lightly and silently. The wind-user stopped before the doorway, eyes darting around the room. There.The blood-red orbs locked on the limp white haired figure; her eyes glanced at the boy a moment longer before finally stepping forward into the room, coming to a stop before him.

Kagura stared at the strange boy for a moment. So, he was the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru? Her eyes darted to his face. His white blond bangs shielded his eyes, though not his features that appeared strained despite his unconsciousness; but she already knew that his eyes were the same shade as Sesshoumaru's own. The scarlet orbs drifted up to where his hands were still chained, that being the only thing keeping him from slumping to the floor. Her eyes returned to his face as she observed him critically, as if doing so would give her the answers she sought. This really was the reincarnation of the boy her elder sister had fallen for and killed?

Her blood-red lips pursed together as her brows furrowed, contemplating what to do. She stared in indecision for a moment longer until her eyes grew determined, seeming to finally make her decision.

"Kanna," she stated plainly, eyes never leaving the boy before her. She needed to see for herself...

The blank-faced little girl seemed to know what the demoness wanted because the white glow slowly faded from her mirror and Inuyasha's face seemed to lose its strained look; but then the mirror took on a different light as an image started to appear in its surface. It started off as no more than a white blob in dark surroundings but it slowly cleared to reveal another white haired boy, looking similar yet different to the figure before her.

Kagura's eyes left Inuyasha to lock with this image, taking in the sight of Sesshoumaru walking in an unknown forest, his face in its usual mask of calm and indifference. The demoness stared at the mirror a moment longer before looking back at Inuyasha. After a moment, she looked back at Sesshoumaru again before turning her eyes toward Inuyasha once more. After repeating this action several times, Kagura frowned, resting her blood red orbs on the elder, white-haired boy's image.

"Huh," Kagura muttered, brows furrowed as she placed her closed fan to her lips. "They really don't look that much alike..."

"Glad someone noticed."

The wind-user jumped slightly in surprised and turned to the formerly unconscious boy of the future, now awakened and staring at her.

"I thought you were unconscious," Kagura replied, narrowing her eyes, suspiciously.

"I was. I woke up," Inuyasha answered simply.

There was silence for a moment as Inuyasha observed her, before finally he spoke. "Who are you?"

The demoness narrowed her eyes further. "What's it to you?"

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. "You appear in this room, in a castle that I assume is Narakuna's, and start muttering about how Sesshoumaru and I don't look that much alike. You can't blame me for being curious."

Kagura stared a moment before sliding open her fan. "I am Kagura and I am the wind."

Inuyasha paused to stare at her strangely for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay, so what's your relation to Narakuna? Are you being held captive, too?"

The demoness snorted. "As I've already told you, I am the wind." She turned her head away. "I am no one's captive."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow in questioning. "Okay, what's with the 'I am the wind' stuff?"

Kagura turned her head to glare at the boy before rolling her eyes, waving her fan to send a couple of wind blades at the wall. "I'm a kaze youkai." She frowned, and placing the fan to her lips muttered," Well partially one, at least."

The boy of the future frowned, either having not heard the comment or choosing to ignore it. "So, if you're not being held captive, then why are you here? I might have guessed that you were a servant or something but your clothes are too fancy."

Kagura bristled at the servant comment and snapped her fan shut, turning to fix him with a glare. "Not that it's any of your business, but Narakuna just so happens to be my older sibling."

Inuyasha blinked at her. "You and Narakuna are sisters?"

The demoness furrowed her brows, placing the closed fan to her lips once more. "Well... half sisters..." As if realizing what she said, she straightened. "But that's not important." Kagura fixed Inuyasha with another glare. "Besides, you ask to many questions."

Inuyasha shrugged, or tried to, wincing at the effort. "Hey, I got nothing better to do."

The wind-user narrowed her eyes and bristled again. "I'm not here for your entertainment, HUMAN."

The white haired boy frowned. "Is it just a demon thing to talk down to humans or is it just most of the ones _I _know...?"

Kagura frowned, opened her fan again --partially shielding her face-- as her eyes took on a reminiscent tone. "Humans are weak. Humans are beneath us," she said, almost mechanically. "They have no power, only 'emotions' and the weakness of caring far too much; A terrible thing to have because it only hinders you..."

Inuyasha stared at the demoness curiously, an eyebrow raised in questioning, but didn't speak.

Kagura blinked, seeming to come out of the stupor she was in and turned her head to stare at Inuyasha, though not fully looking like she was seeing him.

"Uh..." Inuyasha said, uncertainly. "Are you, o-kay?"

The demoness blinked her eyes again, this time seeming to come back to herself. "What?"

"Uh... yeah. O-kay then," Inuyasha stated, not answering her question. "So, that's really what demons think of humans?"

She stared at him a moment longer before finally shaking her head as if to clear it. "Er... yeah. Yeah."

The white-haired human furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side in thought. "Huh."

There was a long period of silence, though Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he went over the information he'd just taken in.

"So..." Kagura paused, looking slightly anxious as if what she was about to say was something she really wanted answered. "You're really Sesshoumaru's reincarnation..." She lifted her blood red orbs. "..right...?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Why? Hasn't your sister told you that?"

"Mm," the wind-user nodded. "Of course she has. She needs SOMEONE to confide at least SOME of her plans to."

"Wait," the white-haired boy said. "So, you know why Narakuna captured me?"

The demoness snorted. "Of course I do. That's the one thing she won't shut up about." She rolled her eyes and muttered," Sisters are weird..."

Inuyasha didn't hear the comment for his thoughts were racing through his head. She knew why Narakuna kidnapped him so that probably meant she knew why Narakuna had tried to steal his soul, right? If he could just get her to tell him Narakuna's plans then he could escape and maybe have information on some of Narakuna's other plans, giving him and the others a possible advantage over Narakuna. He forced back a smile. It was perfect! He darted his eyes to Kagura. Now to just get her to spill without realizing it... It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"So..." Inuyasha said casually. "What does Narakuna want with me?"

The wind-user nonchalantly opened her mouth to answer when she suddenly stiffened. One elven ear twitched ever so slightly as if listening to something he couldn't hear, which she very well could be doing with her demon hearing. He was ready to ask her what was wrong when she whirled around on the forgotten dark-haired girl behind her.

"Kanna," She hissed, urgently.

The image of Sesshoumaru cleared from the mirror and the white glow started up again. Inuyasha's confusion disappeared as he felt a tug in his chest, signifying that his soul was once again under the mirror's spell and trying to extract itself from his body. He clenched his jaw; half in pain, half in frustration. He had been so close... Now he was back where he'd started.

The wind-user whirled on him and fixed him with a fierce glare. "You won't tell anyone I was here human, or you will find yourself hit with my Dance of the Dragon so fast, you won't know what hit you," she threatened in a harsh whisper.

Inuyasha had no time -- or the will at the moment -- to question her before she had disappeared from the room leaving him, and the blank-faced Kanna once more. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused her speedy departure when he heard light footsteps coming nearer. It wasn't long before Narakuna came into view again, a smirk curving her painted lips. "Miss me?"

The white-haired boy narrowed his eyes hatefully. So, that was why Kagura had left. He couldn't blame her; Who wouldn't want to run away from that monster?

"Oh yes," Inuyasha replied with obvious sarcasm. "Why wouldn't I miss my kidnapper and sadistically, messed-up enemy?"

The demoness raised a single eyebrow. "Now there's no need to be sarcastic."

The boy glared at her. "Well, I happen to get a little sarcastic when I'm ticked and in pain."

Narakuna's lips curved slightly. "Point taken." She then chuckled and took a couple of steps closer so that she was a mere few feet away causing Inuyasha to eye her warily.

Her bottom lip stuck out in what could only be described as a slightly put off pout. "Now there's no need to act that way. I've done nothing to harm you."

"Yet," Inuyasha replied, renewing his glare.

The demoness' lips curved into another smirk. "True, but you still don't know what I have in mind for you..." A low sinister chuckle escaped her that made the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck rise.

Now mixed in with the wariness and confusion that filled his golden brown gaze was a more than generous dose of uneasiness. _'I don't like the sound of this...'_

"What do you mean?" the boy of the future replied, hoping that the uneasiness hadn't slipped into his voice, though he knew that it had.

This seemed to only serve to make Narakuna's smirk grow wider. "Oh, you'll see soon. In fact..." Her eyes flashed maliciously. "I could give you a little... 'demonstration' now."

Inuyasha stiffened slightly, the uneasy feeling growing and curling around him, making it more and more difficult to keep it from changing his set, wary expression. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this 'demonstration' of hers...

Narakuna smirked, narrowing her mahogany orbs in glee. She was going to enjoy every minute of this 'demonstration.' Her smirk turned into a roguish grin as she took a couple of steps forward until she was a mere arm's length away.

A little of Inuyasha's uneasiness slipped into his expression. He didn't like that look on her face and nor did he like their close proximity. He tried to sidle sideways along the wall to distance himself from the demoness, but found he could move no further than an inch or so before the chains tugged on his wrist.

Narakuna spied the movement and raising an eyebrow, took another step closer, much to Inuyasha's increasing discomfort. "You wouldn't be trying to run away from me, are you? I haven't given my demonstration yet."

Inuyasha tried to shift a little farther aways, but found the chain tugging at his wrist again. Other than that, he did no more but glance at her uneasily with not one word passing his lips.

The dark-haired demoness smirked again, taking yet another step forward so that she was closer than Inuyasha would have liked before leaning her head so that her mouth was at his ear. "Now how about that demonstration?" she said softly, her voice revealing the smirk he knew was on her lips.

The white-haired boy shivered in disgust. What the hell was going on? Surely she wasn't implying... He swallowed hard at the thought as his heart sped up a little, his golden orbs glancing at her nervously. He did not like where this 'demonstration' appeared to heading at all...

Narakuna chuckled, her breath washing over his skin to send another unpleasant shiver down the reincarnation's spine. "This is only a small taste of what I plan to do to you, especially when I have that half-breed watching... But I suppose I must finish my demonstration first, ne?"

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. Have that half breed watching...? Did she mean Kagome...? He glanced at Narakuna from the corner of his eye but could only see wavy black hair. He was REALLY not liking where this was headed...

The demoness pulled back her head to smirk maliciously at him which immediately set him on edge, especially when she leaned her head forward so that she was locking eyes with him. Inuyasha found himself unable to divert his gaze. It was like watching a train crash; he couldn't look away even as he heart pounded desperately in fearful anticipation and a chill ran down his spine.

But he did not have to wait long as Narakuna's eyes narrowed malevolently and leaned her head forward, placing her hands on his chest.

Inuyasha's reaction was immediate. Unable to move his arms, the boy threw his head forward, effectively knocking heads with the demoness. Startled, Narakuna fell back a few paces. Inuyasha felt slight regret for his move as a throbbing started at his forehead. Maybe that hadn't been his best idea...

His thoughts were only justified more as the dark-haired demoness before him lifted a hand to her own forehead, calmly massaging the newly formed red mark that lay there. "Now, now, didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a woman?"

Inuyasha felt anger flare up inside him, causing a fearsome glare to emit from his burning golden brown orbs. "You're no woman," he spat venomously. "You're a monster."

The reincarnation felt a small amount of regret at his words well up inside of him as he spied something dangerous pass through the demoness' eyes. The mahogany orbs narrowed and a frightening smirk crossed her lips. "You think so, do you?" She snapped her gaze to the quiet human girl off to the side and the glowing mirror she held. "You know what to do."

It appeared Kanna did know what to do as the mirror seemed to grow brighter. Inuyasha was a little confused at first, but the emotion disappeared as quickly as it came as he felt the tug on his soul -- which he'd managed to forget about earlier -- grow in strength, causing him to clench his jaw tightly in pain. His earlier discomfort at having his soul removed from his body before was nothing compared to what he felt now. It was as if the painful sensation had doubled. He forced back a low groan that tried to escape his throat.

Narakuna seemed to know what had happened even though he hadn't made a sound because her smirk grew to epic proportions in a mixture that could only be described as one of smug satisfaction."The spell trying to remove your soul from your body has been strengthened if you've not noticed. You shouldn't last too much longer." She finally turned around to leave, relieving him from having to see the infuriating expression. "Enjoy."

Inuyasha watched through forcibly opened eyes as she left, feeling beads of sweat begin to dampen his strained features as she closed the door, leaving him in darkness once more. This wasn't good. At this rate, he thought Narakuna might actually be right as to how long he would last. He gave one last fruitless attempt to tug at the chains but, not to his surprise, it proved useless. His head fell forward as his breathing came harder, finally allowing himself to realize that he had little to no chance at escaping from this himself. With this in mind, he clenched his jaw, eyes closed tight beneath furrowed brows.

_'Kagome... You're my last chance... Please get here soon...' _

With that, all was silent.

_A/N: ... -nervous laughter and sweat drop- I know. I know. It's shorter than normal, been one month since I updated, and left at a very infuriating, semi-cliffhanger place, so you all have a right to become annoyed and frustrated with me... n.n I couldn't help it about it being short and a semi-cliffhanger. I just HAD to end it there! ...But about it being a month since I updated... well... nervous laughter Can't we just ignore that part and be happy it's here?... _

_Reviewers: Glare NO! _

_Me: O.O ...okay. I'll explain. Well... you see... at first I just couldn't get into the mood to write it, then I wrote about half of it, left it for a while because I was to lazy to finish and then... well... I finished it about two nights ago so... -nervous laughter-_

_READ THIS NOW! _

_Okay. I'm going to point this out because I somehow have a feeling that nobody read my author's note at the end of Part One. T.T Why? There was good stuff in that note... But anyways! IN the author's note, I had two things I wanted people to know about. Nothing bad, just two fun little things I thought of. _

_First off, Pictures. n.n Yep! At kiotsukatanna(dot)deviantart(dot)com I have TONS of fanart for this story. You wanna know how a character looks or just want to see some fanart for Flipped drawn by yours truly wink Then head over there. I hate to toot my own horn, but my drawing skills are pretty good. Not the best in the world (obviously) but they're still pretty good. Well... -wince- most of the time at least..._

_AND last but not least... -drum roll- the contest! n.n Well, it's not exactly a contest. It's just a little something I thought of because I wanted to hear your opinions (and maybe see the flipped gang in someone else's drawing style... Lol.) But, basically, I just want anybody who'd like to to think of something they'd like to see in this story and then either draw it out or maybe write out something about it. -shrug- Either works. But the person who's idea I like the best will get that idea put in their story and the chapter it appears in dedicated to them! -wink- Sound pretty fair? Plus, anybody who participated will have their name mentioned below the winner's dedication. Fair? I hope so. _

_Okay, thought of one more thing I wanted to mention. If anyone wants any requests for a picture, like maybe a picture of a character I don't have in my gallery or maybe just something they'd like me to draw DEALING WITH FLIPPED, then I'll do it, 'kay? Think of it as a little gift to all of you, my reviewers. n.n -giggle- I'll end this now. It appears to have gotten a LITTLE to long... Lol. _

_'Til next time!_

_katanna tagurasha(FanfictionNet) or animecrazedgirl(MediaminerOrg) (Whichever floats your boat)_


End file.
